


Nott so different

by Dracofhouseblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, pureblood!Hermione
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracofhouseblack/pseuds/Dracofhouseblack
Summary: It has been a year since the War, and everything is going back to how it once was.Harry and Ron were still the dynamic duo.The Purebloods still ruled the Wizarding community.Hermione was still the girl with lots of courage and intelligence. Only that she wasn't.For her, everything changed.DRAMIONE





	1. Adoption in the Wizarding World

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is my first multiple-chapter story!  
> This story will roughly have 30 chapters and will be updated every Monday and Thursday. However, since its the beginning of the story, I will be posting quite soon just to get the posting days up-to-date.  
> This is definitely a Dramione story - but it's not going to be too cliche - a partial slow-burn, and these two will NOT be falling in love with each other straight away, that would be a little unrealistic, don't you think?   
> Please enjoy! Leave kudos and comments - I want to know what you think.  
> Happy reading :)

_Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain._

 

“Miss Granger?” 

 

_Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us._

 

“Excuse me, Miss Granger!” 

 

Her caramel eyes adjusted to the beaming light that passed through the library windows and into the bookshelves where Hermione sat. The woman in front of her smiled down at the young witch who had a classic novel placed in her hands.

 

“Oh my, I must apologise,” Hermione smiled, getting up from the floor and placing the book into its rightful spot. “Once you begin reading about Mister Darcy, you can never put it down.” 

 

“It’s quite alright, dear,” The lady clucked, “However, I have a book on hold.” 

 

Hermione had her back to the woman, adjusting the books that were misplaced by the Hogwarts students who had come to retrieve their book orders for the start of a new year.

 

“Of course, under what name?”

 

“Malfoy,” Hermione’s eyes widened as she turned around abruptly. 

 

The woman in front of her smiled as her emerald green dress robes shined as the sun light bounced off it. Hermione was sure that her cheeks had turned a vibrant shade of pink, but she continued as if she didn’t notice.

 

“I-uh, it must be at the front counter, do come,” Hermione said, walking toward the counter which had dozens of books piled on top of another. She walked behind the counter and searched for the book that was reserved under the Malfoy name. 

 

“When did you start working here, dear?” Mrs. Malfoy called.

 

“Right after I finished seventh year,” Hermione stated, as she raked through all the books placed on reserve. “I wanted to do something different. I, um, didn’t particularly want to follow what everyone else was doing - you know, becoming Aurors or working at the Ministry.” 

 

“Weren’t you offered a rather lovely job at the Ministry?” Hermione turned around, her eyebrows shot up in confusion. 

 

“How di–

 

“It was all over the Daily Prophet, I apologise if it seemed as though I was intruding,” Narcissa smiled, “Is my book back there, or did the kind young lady I spoke to over the post forget to add it to the reserve list?” The elder witch checked her watch.

 

“No, it’s right here!” Hermione smiled as she checked off Mrs. Malfoy’s name off the list with the book she was borrowing. “Mrs. Malfoy, if you could sign next to the book you borrowed,” she smiled, “Adoption in the Wizarding World–“ Hermione looked up at the Malfoy, her eyebrows curved upwards as Mrs. Malfoy signed off on the paper. 

 

Adoption? In the Wizarding World? Is it possible that The Malfoy’s – pureblood aristocrats, heir to millions of galleons, prejudicial pieces of shit – has a secret child in which, they gave up for adoption? Perha–

 

“Miss Granger?” Narcissa called. Hermione’s daze wore off as she looked back at the lady in front of her. She placed the book in a bag and then handed it to the Malfoy. 

 

“Happy reading!” Hermione smiled and watched as the Malfoy heiress began walking toward the door. 

 

Hermione didn’t know she was holding in a large sigh until the door opened. Her shoulders fell and threw her head back.

 

“Oh,” Hermione jumped at the voice, “Please call me Narcissa, dear,” 

 

And she was out of the door, leaving Hermione to overthink about Mrs. Mal– Narcissa’s borrowed book.

 

0o0o0o

 

_There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me._

 

A knock at the door made Hermione jump from her chair, making the blanket fall off her. It was the second time today she had been interrupted from reading Austen’s classic. With a sigh, she placed the book and her blanket on the chair and walked to the door. 

 

She anticipated it wasn’t anyone important - she was in a spaghetti-strap and a pair of baggy pants that made her look twice her normal size.

 

Opening the door, her eyes widened and a gasp left her mouth. 

 

“Miss Granger,” Narcissa smiled, “I apologise for not owling beforehand, but this is rather urgent.” Hermione nodded as she looked around the woman and into the crystal blue eyes of Theodore Nott. 

 

“What does this have to do with?” Hermione asked, looking at the Nott heir as she spoke.

 

“Like I said, Miss Granger, it’s rather urgent and we would like to speak about this... matter in private. Away from some wondering ears.” Narcissa said, as she looked around the hallway. 

 

Hermione opened the door wider, as she let them in. Nott eyed his surrounding as he entered, making Hermione grit her teeth in annoyance. 

 

She shut the door and walked toward the pair as they took a seat on her couch. 

 

“Would you two care for some tea?” Hermione asked, unknowing of what to do, “I just put a fresh pot on not half an hour ago.” 

 

“Perhaps later, dear,” Narcissa smiled, “Please sit down, Miss Granger, there are a few things we must discuss.” 

 

Hermione eyed the pair warily, Theodore Nott’s once prejudiced and arrogant composure looked as if it crumbled, and was replaced by a sorrowful and fearful man. Narcissa had a rather large envelope clutched in between her pale fingers as she eyed the muggle-born.

 

Hermione took a seat in her chair where her Pride and Prejudice book lay.  
  
“I’m sure you know about the Nott’s?” Narcissa asked.  
  
“Can’t say I do, Mrs. Malfoy,” Hermione crossed her arms, “What do the Nott’s have to do with anything?”  


“Cordelia and Quinton Nott wedded at the age of sixteen, which was forced upon the two as they conceived a child at the age of fifteen,” Narcissa began, “Cordelia never finished her education due to the child, thus leaving Quinton to make the decisions for the both.” Nott coughed, “The child was a girl, thus ruining Quinton’s pride – most Pureblood men prefer to have boys, so their inheritance can go directly to them. Quinton and Cordelia then conceived once again, a month after their firstborn.”  
  
Hermione gasped, her eyes widened.

 

“When the Dark Lord first rose to power, Quinton Nott did everything in his uttermost power to impress him, whether it was from volunteering himself to be the lead of missions, or to throw a feast at his home. So, when he then realised that having a daughter could possibly tarnish his reputation, and pride, he had someone get rid of his… issue.”  
  
“The baby?” Hermione gasped, as a tear streamed down her cheek. “He killed her?” Theodore was staring at her with wide, teary eyes.

 

“He didn’t.” Narcissa stated, “He sent her off to a Muggle family, in hopes that she would live a magic-less life, and that she would no longer be an heiress to the Nott fortune.”

 

“But she didn’t. She became a witch, didn’t she?” Hermione asked.

  
“She did.” Narcissa stated, as she looked over at Nott.  
  
“Do I know her? What’s her name?” Hermione asked as she looked between the pair. “I must know her. She would be our age,” She looked over at Theodore, “What’s her name?”  
  
The silence that followed was deafening. The air began to chill as the two Pureblood’s looked at the Muggle-born as tears ran down her coloured cheeks. Theo looked over at Narcissa and back at the Muggle-born.

  
“Hermione,” He whispered, only loud enough for Hermione to hear. “That’s her name.”

 


	2. The Malfoy Firm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Granger.” He spat out.
> 
> “Malfoy.” She returned, equally as venomous. 
> 
> He turned to his Mother and began walking to his spot on the dinner table.
> 
> “What is she doing here?”

The bustling office noise was one of the most prominent pet-peeves Draco had. It’s his fourth month working at the Ministry, and it still annoyed the hell out of him. 

He was sitting at his rather large desk, with his feet propped up, a pen in between his teeth and fingers and his eyes trained on his office door, waiting for his employee to walk through it. 

The Malfoy Firm had been treaded upon lightly ever since the War concluded. It was still a company which made millions and created a lot of products for the MLE and their ‘Science’ department. However, due to the role the Malfoy’s played in the War, the firm had been confiscated by the Ministry and would be held accountable for all transactions made without the Ministry’s approval. 

Draco worked tirelessly with his attorney to retrieve the company, and sue the Ministry for billions of galleons for the vile narratives the Ministry shaped about his Father’s company. 

That didn’t go to plan. 

His attorney reached an agreement with the Ministry that The Malfoy Firm will be handed back to the Malfoy’s, if, by chance, they work for the TMF within the Ministry, and, of course, 10% of the profits made will go to the MLE and the Science department for ‘using their resources’. Of course, Draco had fired his attorney on the spot and appointed a new one, only for him to say the same thing. 

And that is why he’s sitting in his cramped office in the MLE department, listening to the bustling noise of employees dragging their feet to get to work. He needed a drink. 

Where was Theo when you needed him?

Oh, right, probably hanging out with my Mother – that’s all he’s been doing currently. Perchance, they’re having an affair – hopefully, they’re having an affair. That’ll take eyes away from TMF.

“Mister Malfoy,” Ah, there she was. His fairly pretty, fairly tall, secretary. She entered his office with a smile – as she always does. “It’s six, Sir, and your Mother has asked if you would meet her and Mister Nott at the Manor – it’s urgent.”

“Thank you, Linda,” He placed on his black coat and began walking out of his office.

“It’s Lila-

Rolling his eyes, he walked into the Floo Network and waited in line for the ‘Resident Line’.

Perhaps the ‘urgent’ meeting with his Mother and best friend is about their engagement announcement. They’ve finally decided to keep him in the loop, in hopes that he’ll be the ring bearer at the wedding. Yeah bloody right. Imagine what his father would think about it, he scoffed. His Father wouldn’t mind. After all, there’s not much one can do when they’ve been sentenced to life in Azkaban. 

0o0o0o

“That’s utter rubbish,” Hermione shouted as she stood from her chair, “I am not adopted, better yet, birth-daughter of the Notts!” She began to laugh hysterically, “I’m not sure what you’re playing at, Narcissa, but I am a Muggle-born – I am the same Muggle-born who was tormented by your son and his little posse of snakes,” She looked over at Theo who had his head in between his hands.

“I know this is a bit much to process, at the moment, dear,” Narcissa began, as she stood from her seat, “But we have no reason to lie to you. Theodore came across a photo-album he found in his Father’s closet, which was filled to the brim with images of the two of you,” Narcissa looked at the girl who had tears running down her cheeks. “That is why I attained the Adoption book from your store, dear. We wanted to figure out who we must tend to in order to retrieve adoption records – specifically, the adoption records of a Sacred-twenty-eight-

“That’s rubbish,” Hermione whispered to herself. Her whole world had come crumbling down within fifteen minutes. Her family – all a lie. Her childhood – a lie. Her memories – also, a lie.

Narcissa turned around and picked up the envelope from the couch.

“These are your adoption records,” She handed Hermione the envelope, “If you want more proof that you are a Nott, there is a charm we can perform that Sacred-twenty-eight families implemented when their child was born,” Narcissa walked over to Hermione, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for all of this, Hermione, I truly am. But, Theo and yourself deserve to know your family – especially when the Nott’s are a dying breed.”

“I don’t give a shit if the Nott’s are a dying breed!” Hermione stated, she looked over at Theo and back at Narcissa, “If you two are right, then my life has been a complete lie! I was tormented by aristocrats, tortured by your sister,” She pointed at Narcissa who bowed her head in shame, “And looked down upon because of who I was born from! When all along, I was born of a Pureblood family, in which, wanted nothing to do with me,” She laughed, “I don’t care what their reason wa- 

“You’re a Nott, Gran-Hermione, and I know that may a lot to take in right now, but fighting us on this will not make the healing process any better,” Theo stated, standing up from the seat. “We will perform the charm, so we can finally come to terms with it all and move on.”

“Move on?” Hermione repeated, “What? Do you expect me to become that Pureblood princess that I’m supposed to be?” Hermione crossed her arms.

“No,” Theo sighed, rubbing his forehead, “I want to get to know you. I mean, I know of you, and we sat across each other in Potions, but I don’t know you.” Theo said, “I’ve always felt like there was a part of me missing. I always thought it was because of Mother passing away,” He looked up at Hermione, “But it was way more than that. I lost a sister, too.”

0o0o0o

“Mother?” Draco called from the drawing room, “Theo?” 

He walked out of the room and into the hallway where he heard the soft remedies of a violin being played. The smell of herbed Yorkshire pudding filled the air and it made Draco remember that he hadn’t had lunch earlier in the day.

“Brilliant work, Mother,” Draco entered the dining room, “Yorkshire pudding, my fav-

His eyes widened at the sight of the people in the room. Instead of having three chairs occupied at the dinner table, there were four, including himself. 

His eyes met the caramel orb-like ones, which were piercing through his own. Her curly-frame still cascaded down her shoulders and out of her eyes, her lips still formed the scorn she always wore when he passed her in the hallways. She was still the same.

“Granger.” He spat out.

“Malfoy.” She returned, equally as venomous. 

He turned to his Mother and began walking to his spot on the dinner table.

“What is she doing here?” 

“Please sit down, Draco, we have some news.” Draco took a seat beside Theo who was across from his Mother, leaving Draco to sit across from the Gryffindor.

Draco eyed the Gryffindor and his Slytherin mate. Theo’s eyes were trained on his plate, whilst Hermione looked anywhere but at the people in the room. 

Being the man he is, he came to the one conclusion he could think of.

“Did my imprudent best-friend knock up Granger and now we’re grooming her to be the perfect Pureblood wife for him? Because, I can already tell you, Mother, that this is a fucked up ideal, and I will play no part in it.” He smirked at the girl in front of him whose eyes widened and her cheeks turn a flaming shade of red – a shade she always turned when he riled her up.

“Language, Draco!” Narcissa spluttered at her son. “You will not speak to Hermione like that. Ever.” Draco rolled his eyes and turned to his best friend who was staring at his plate like it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. “Hermione will be living in this house with us until further notice. No questions asked.”

“No que- I’m sorry, what?” Draco looked at his Mother, “This is equally my house as it is yours. I have every right to know why she will be staying in my home.” He groaned.

“Draco,” Theo warned.

“No, don’t start with me, Theo,” Draco huffed, “Why is she staying in my home?”

“Draco,” Narcissa began, looking over at Theo. “Please, try to understand tha-

“Why the fuck is she here?” Draco boiled, looking over at the three occupants.

“She’s my fucking sister, Draco!” Theo bellowed, causing all eyes to swam to Draco’s stunned figure. His eyes were wide and his mouth agape, he looked between Theo and his Mother before he began laughing.

“That was a great one, mate,” He chuckled, “You had me there for about three seconds,” 

“He’s not lying, Draco,” Narcissa stated, “We performed the Sacred-twenty-eight charm. She’s one of us. Better yet, she’s a Nott.” Draco turned to Hermione, her eyes trained on the pudding in front of her as she felt his eyes pierce through her.

“Rubbish,” He muttered, looking at her, “Sh-she can’t be. She’s Hermione Granger, Muggle-born.”

“I’m afraid she’s not Hermione Granger, Muggle-born, any longer, Draco,” Narcissa specified, “She will be staying with us in order to spend time with her brother, without the press finding out about it. We want to keep this within these walls until they are comfortable in telling the world.”

“She’s not one of us,” Draco insisted, looking at the girl who rose her head to look at him.

“You’re right, Malfoy,” She expectorated, “I’m not one of you. None of you had to go through the constant torment that I had to for being a Mudblood. When all along, I was a Pureblood. A Pureblood who was tossed to the side,” She hissed, “So yes, I will never be one of you.” She rose from her chair and stormed off, leaving the trio to stare at one another with wide eyes.

Theo stood from his chair and walked after the Gryffindor. Draco looked at his best friend, mouth agape and mind-fucked. 

“Do try to keep the comments to yourself, Draco,” Narcissa hissed, “You may dislike her, but she’s your best friend’s sister, and quite frankly, you need to treat her like one, too.” Narcissa stated with a firm voice as she placed her handkerchief on the table. “Her room is across from yours. I would like if you apologized to her before bed, tonight. No son of mine will disrespect a woman like that.”

“But-

“No excuses, Draco, she is just as much family as Theo and Blaise,” Narcissa affirmed, “You never know, you may grow to like her.” She stood from the table and went off in the direction where Hermione and Theo walked – leaving Draco alone, to his thoughts. 

He leaned back in his seat, thinking about the newfound information that he had just obtained.

“I highly doubt that,” He scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for the wonderful feedback on the first chapter of Nott so different! I hope this chapter is better than the first – let me know what you think! This story will take a while until Hermione and Draco do begin to see each other as more than friends, so do remember that. Leave a review – lots of love!


	3. I'm more concerned about her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m still trying to cope, really,” Theo shrugged, “I’m more concerned about her, though.” 
> 
> Draco rolled his grey orb-like eyes, “Oh, I know. She’s a little off in the brain, but I’ve known that since first year, reall– 
> 
> “See, that’s the sort of thing I don’t want you to say to her,” Theo walked past his best friend, grabbing his coat from the hanger. “Do me a favour Draco, and do not interact with her until I return. I don’t want to end up peeling you from the wall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback I have received on my previous chapters! I apologise for the delay in this one, but it won’t happen again, I promise! Enjoy the new chapter, it was extremely fun to write :) Leave a review & a kudos. Lots of love!

Attempting to find one’s newly-appointed room in a rather large house proved to be more difficult when one’s angry. 

Hermione stomped through the hallways, each varnished with new grey paint, and decorated with portraits of - which Hermione believed to be - elder Malfoy’s. Her eyes trained on the ground, attempting to cast out the sound of footsteps following her. It was either Theo or Narcissa - judging by how quick their stride was, she guessed it was her long-lost, but, now-found, brother. 

“Leave me alone, Nott,” Hermione hissed, walking faster through the never-ending hallway. 

“You’re going to have to start calling me by my first name, one of these days, you know?” Theo stated, beginning to pick up his pace to catch up to the Gryffindor. 

Hermione stopped in her track, turning around to meet her brother’s green eyes. 

Theo let out a large sigh and placed his elbow on the wall, catching his breath. 

“A few years out of Hogwarts, and you forget what long-distance walking is all about,” Theo chuckled. Hermione crossed her arms and inspected him.

“Why exactly are we at the Malfoy Manor, do the Nott’s not have their own home?” Hermione rolled her eyes, “Or did you all plan to make me live in a home where I was tortured, just for the fun of it?” 

Theo removed his arm from the wall, and placed it by his side. His face dropped from a shadowed-smile. His eyes drooped to the floor as he took a large sigh. 

“Hermione, this isn’t a game to us. I’m equally as enraged as you. Okay, perhaps what you went through was a little worse than what I did–

“A little?”

“Fine, a lot,” Theo shrugged, “That’s beside the point. I went to Narcissa because she was the only person who I knew wouldn’t make this a joke. Or, go and tell the whole world. If I had gone to Mrs Zabini, or my lawyer, this would all be out in the Daily Prophet.” Theo looked at his sister, his eyes glossed with sincerity. “I‘m living with Draco and Narcissa as my–our family home is being rebuilt.”

“That’s it? Nothing more than just renovations?” Hermione uncrossed her arms, looking at the tall Slytherin in front of her. He shrugged.

“It’s centuries old, it was beginning to look a little frail.” 

“Fine, but why do I have to stay here?” Hermione asked.

“Well, you don’t really have to, but considering after what we have discovered, I thought, perhaps, you’d like to get to know me– but, it’s fine if you don’t, of course, it’s understandable–

“Nott–Theo!” Her brother looked up at her, “I’d like to get to know you, but why do I have to stay here? It’s not like I’ve had the best experiences here, or anything.”

“Of course not. But I know you need people around during this time, and I know Narcissa would be there if you ever needed a, um, a Motherly figure, I guess,” He shoved his hands into his pockets, “She was always a Mother to me, so I thought that she could be there for you too.” 

Hermione smiled at him and nodded.

“Okay,” He looked up at her with a smile, “Theo, I’d like to apologise for the way I’ve treated you due to–this situation. I’m aware that it’s not your fault, and that you are equally as traumatised as I am, but, I’m not sure. I felt a piercing anger through me. Perhaps it was because of the way I was isolated due to my blood-status, and then ending up being of the same blood as those who tormented me due to it.” 

“I understand, there’s no need to apologise.” Theo smiled down at his sister, “I’ll show you to your room, it’s quite easy to get lost in here.” 

Hermione nodded, Theo walked past her and lead her down the never-ending hallway and into a room on the left. He opened the white door for her, letting his sister walk through. Her eyes widened in astonishment, the room was light brightly by a chandelier that hung from the high ceilings, flaunting the beautiful white boudoir set that Narcissa had picked out. The four-post bed was placed against the wall between two large windows, as curtains hung from them beautifully. A large crystal-mirrored bureau stood by an empty wall, whilst on the opposed side of the room had an inbuilt bookcase with classic novels. 

“Oh my goodness!” Hermione flung herself toward the bookcase, falling to her knees as she inspected each book spiral. “Pride and prejudice! A muggle book?” Hermione asked, turning to her brother who stood by the doorframe with his arms crossed. 

“Well, it is said that Jane Austen’s father was a Wizard, making her a halfblood,” Theo smiled at his sister, “Anyway, I have a few legal matters I must tend to before the night concludes. If you need anything, Grang–Hermione,” He began to laugh, “I really need to get used to calling you by your first name.”

Hermione smiled, “It’s something we can both work on.”

“Agreed. Narcissa will be in the house if you need her while I’m gone,” He mentioned, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Hermione.”

“Good night, Theo.” Hermione said, watching as her brother closed the door behind him. 

Hermione turned around and picked out her favourite book from the shelf. She opened to the first page and began reading, letting her back fall on the wall beside it, listening to the wind howl outside her windows.

0o0o0o0o

“Ah, Theo, just the man I wanted to see!” Draco smirked, as he placed his glass of Firewhiskey on the counter. Theo sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Here we go… What is it, Malfoy?” Theo groaned.

“I just wanted to see how you were managing, considering all that is going on. I’m sure knowing that the girl you tormente– 

“The girl we tormented,”

“Right, the girl we tormented about her blood status was your sister, would have given you a rather big shock. You know, fucking with your brain and what not.” Draco said, crossing his arms. 

“I’m still trying to cope, really,” Theo shrugged, “I’m more concerned about her, though.” 

Draco rolled his grey orb-like eyes, “Oh, I know. She’s a little off in the brain, but I’ve known that since first year, reall– 

“See, that’s the sort of thing I don’t want you to say to her,” Theo walked past his best friend, grabbing his coat from the hanger. “Do me a favour Draco, and do not interact with her until I return. I don’t want to end up peeling you from the wall.” 

Draco laughed, “It’s as if Granger has that sort of power to put me up against the wall anyway.” 

“I’d hope not.” Theo winked, “See you soon, mate.”

“I’d hope not my fucking ass,” Draco huffed.

He was in his own home and he is being told what to do. How in Salazar’s name did this even come to be? There used to be a point in time where everyone used to bow down and kiss his feet when he entered a room. Now, those very people are telling him what and what not to do in his very home. Yes, he was talking about Theo.

The whole, Granger is a Nott ordeal is really starting to sound like an imprudent joke his Mother and best friend are playing on him. But considering that Granger is in a room, in his house, is proving otherwise.

He hadn’t seen the girl since the final battle. Of course, he had seen her on the Daily Prophet a few times, but other than that, he hadn’t seen her in person. She looked a lot more… healthier than the last time he confronted her. If he recalled correctly, she was standing beside Weasley, her hand entwined with his. Draco, of course, had an opinion about that. Despite how much he disliked the girl, he always thought that she deserved someone better than the good-for-nothing Weasel, and it seems as though she realised too. 

Not a year after the Final Battle did Ronald Weasley announce his engagement to the gracious Hannah Abbott. 

Surely that would’ve put a damper in Granger’s wedding plans. 

 

“Malfoy!” Hermione gasped as she ran into the tall Slytherin. “What on bloody earth are you doing here?”   
Talk about the magician and he shall appear…

“Well, it is my house, Granger,” Draco groaned as he adjusted his attire. 

Hermione rolled her caramel eyes and huffed, “Look, I need to retrieve a few things from my house, so if you can move out of my way, that would be fantastic.” 

Hermione went to move but Draco moved with her. Hermione grumbled.

“Uh, as much as I’d love to see you out of my house, I made a little agreement with your estranged brother,” 

If he remembered correctly, Theo told him to not interact with her. But then again, when did Draco ever listen to anybody?

“An agreement?” Hermione crossed her arms.

“Glad to see that your ears are functioning, Granger,” Draco smirked at the fiery woman, “I shall not let you out of my sight, or else he’ll end up peeling me off the walls.” 

Hermione threw her arms up in despair, “Fine, come with me then!” 

“Come with yo– what?” 

“I need to get clothes from my house, Malfoy! I’m not going to be using the same attire for the whole time I spend here, plus, I have a job.” 

“Right, of course, at a book store. How cliché,” Draco smirked, “Alright, let’s go.” He turned away from her and began walking.

“Do you even know where I live?” She asked, standing in the same spot in the hallway. Draco stopped in his stride and clucked his tongue. 

“Just take my hand,” Hermione groaned as she walked toward him. His eyes widened. “Oh, stop being a big baby. It’s not like I have cooties anymore. You know, since I’m a pureblood.” 

Hermione grabbed his hand and they whirled off to her home. Within a few seconds, they were standing in Hermione’s small dining room, ripping her hand away from him. 

“I’ll be a few minutes,” She said and strode off into the hallway of her home, leaving Draco in the middle of the dining-room. 

His eyes caught a moving-photo-frame of the marvellous trio. He walked toward it and grabbed it, inspecting the photo with a stern look on his face. The photo seemed to be have captured after the war, the three of them standing in front of the newly-repaired Hogwarts, with large smiles on their faces. Hermione’s head tilted toward Ron’s shoulder, as each of her arms wrapped around Harry and Ron’s waist. 

She looked happy. She looked like the Granger he was taught to loath. Now, every time he looks at her, it’s still the same girl, the same annoying face he had hated in school. But she was different. She was a Pureblood. She was a Sacred-twenty-eight. And despite that fact, he still had this piercing hatred running through him, because, to him, she’s still that know-it-all. 

A knock on the door fazed him from his thoughts, and before it gave him time to react, the door was opening, revealing Scar-head and his red-headed pal. 

“Still can’t believe she’s using that Muggle contraption they call a ke– 

Ron stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening at the man in front of him. Harry looked up, noticing his best-friend’s lack of movement.

“Well, well, look who we have here.” Draco smirked, placing down the photo frame. “The two missing parts of the Golden Trio.”


	4. The Vice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super sorry for the extreme delay! I had so much on, but better late than never?... Do forgive me, please!  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's full of important info that will be crucial for the later chapters.  
> Please let me know what you think - leave a comment and a kudos.  
> Happy reading!

“Malfoy?” Harry said, straightening his glasses. Draco was still standing in the middle of the room, his infamous smirk still glossing his features. “Why are you in Hermione’s house?”

“The better question is why do you have access to her house?” Draco crossed his arms, “Do you lot live together?” He began to chuckle. 

It would be rather ironic if the Golden Trio did live together. It would, after all, give some context to the prude joke about what the three of them do when they’re alone together.

“That is none of your bloody business, Malfoy – why, exactly, are you here?” Ron asked – his eyes glaring holes into his enemy’s head.

Despite the conclusion of the war, and the end to all ‘hatred’ between Purebloods and Muggleborns – Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco had too much history for it to all disappear. Of course, some of the hatred did diminish, however, all the childish bullying and name-calling during Hogwarts days still add up to something. One can never forget about their childhood bully. 

“I uh—

“We are free to leave now, Mal—oh my goodness,” Hermione’s eyes widened at the sight of the trio in front of her. All eyes now placed on her stunned figure. “Harry… Ron, what are you two doing here?” 

“We had dinner plans at your house today… You gave us a key to your house in case you were still at work.” Harry stated, “But you must’ve forgotten?” He looked between Hermione and Draco.

Hermione looked between Harry and Ron, licking her lips in hopes that by hydrating her lips in some way, will give her something to say.

“Malfoy came to the bookstore this evening looking for a book,” Hermione stated, her eyes widening as she looked at Draco. He turned her as his eyebrows rose in confusion at her false statement. “I had taken his reserved book home for me to read, completely disregarding the fact that he had reserved it…” She began forcefully laughing, “Silly me!” 

“But why is he in your house?” Ron asked. 

“Because I was closing up and I didn’t want him to be left alone in a store! I mean, he could’ve stolen something!” 

“I’d like to have you know that I would never steal because I simply can buy whatever I pl—

“Anyhow, so I decided that he should come with me to my house and personally hand him the book… Courtesy of causing him such trouble, of course.” 

The room had grown silent. The two pairs eyeing each other out. 

“Okay,” Ron said, “So is dinner still on?” He asked with his boyish smile that once melted Hermione’s heart to pieces. 

“I’m afraid not, Ron,” Hermione said, “I have a few errands to run this evening. But by all means, you two make yourself at home and eat! I should be gone until tomorrow morning.” Hermione smiled at the pair. She walked toward them and placed kisses on their cheeks and walked toward Draco who stood there with a grin on his face.

“I think it’s time we head back to the bookstore, Malfoy,” Hermione affirmed, Draco smirked and nodded.

“As displeasing as it was to see you both, I do hope you enjoy your date with each other!” Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm. “Remember, ensure you two place a protection charm before doing what you do best,” Draco winked “–these horrid Muggle diseases are worth protecting ourselves over!”

Apparation felt like one is being pulled by in all sorts of directions. More often than not, one feels like they are being pinched in all places.

When they arrived back at the Manor, Draco then realised that It wasn’t the apparation that was pinching him, it was Hermione, and so very hard.

“You little twit, that was so disrespectful on so many levels!” Hermione shouted. Her unruly curls bouncing with each syllable she pronounced. 

Draco stood in front of her, arms crossed, smirking. He rather enjoyed riling the Hermione Granger–Nott up. 

“What I believe to be disrespectful is the fact that you failed to mention to your best friends that you are no longer a Muggle-born,” His cocky stance replaced his regular one.

Yes, Draco Malfoy had several stances in which were used in different situations. Typically, the cocky stance was the one he utilized the most. 

Hermione’s face dropped. She forgot about that.

“It was not the right moment nor place, I – I – I must ensure we are alone and that that no one is there, I cannot have people knowing who I am, I mean, that would be completely and utterly humiliating! I’ll be defying what I’ve worked my whole life to work against, it’s it’s, I must tell them when I’m ready, okay?” 

Draco broke out into laughter, he couldn’t fathom what was going on in her brain at this second, but bloody hell was it funny. 

 

“Look, Granger, I could not care less,” He slowly stopped laughing, “Just do stay out of my way, and when you do tell those dimwits who you are, they are not welcome into my Manor. Got it?” 

Before she had a chance to answer, he was walking down the hallway and into the West wing – away from her.

“No, I do not ‘got it’,” She huffed, angrily. Turning around with her bag filled with clothes in her hand, and storming down the hallway.

0o0o0o0o0o

 

“You seem rather tense, mate,” Blaise Zabini stated, adjusting his suit in the mirror. “Is this why you had a sudden need to attend a strip club?” 

Draco groaned as he placed on his dragon-leather shoes. 

“I need some sort of release,” He stated, “It’s been a stressful two days,” 

He stood from the bed and began walking out the door with Zabini striding at his tail. 

“Work again?” The handsome Italian probed.

“Work, mother, and her ideas – the whole lot,” Draco thought aloud. Zabini simply chuckled. 

“So we’re hiring a slag or two today?” 

“You bet we are,” 

0o0o0o0o0o

He couldn’t get that evil minx out of his head. How she dared to shout down the hall as he walked away, thinking he wouldn’t hear her. Even with the gorgeous brunette he picked out from the list on his lap, he couldn’t get her out of his head.

Every time he and Zabini attended the clubs, he had a type. Straight blonde hair and blue eyes. However, today, he went for something different. Brown eyes, curly brown hair. She was, after all, the most attractive one there. 

Her lips connected with the side of his neck, trailing down to his exposed chest, her mouth never departing. Her clothes were off, and his boxers were pulled down to his knees. 

She wouldn’t jump on him until he asked. 

“Malfoy,” He stated, “Call me Malfoy today.” 

The woman nodded.  
“Jump on,” 

0o0o0o0o0o

 

Draco adapted this new hobby almost a year after the War concluded. It was during the time he and his lawyers were fighting the Ministry for his company – and we all know how that ended. Blaise had been doing it for a while and told him that it was a great stress reliever. Draco didn’t believe it until he tried it.

This filthy habit, as he called it, was a vice – once you get in it, there’s no way out. It’s a drug. And Draco’s an addict. 

No one knows of this beside Blaise. If he were to tell Theo about it, the amount of shit he would cop from him would be endless. 

He tried to stop, he really did. But he couldn’t. It’s all he knows. It’s the only thing that helps him relax, to live a little, and not to mention how great it felt. 

It did get boring after a while, that’s why he switched up his girls. But they were all the same, knew the same moves, kissed the same spots. It wasn’t full of passion, but then again, it’s a strip club – one with V.I.P members who get special acts. It wasn’t the Bachelor.

0o0o0o0o0o

Whilst Draco was enjoying his time at the club, Hermione began packing her clothes into the drawers that were in her room. She didn’t particularly like this new arrangement, nor the fact that she lied to her best friends.

But she’d tell them. Soon. And they’d still be best friends. They won’t look at her differently just because she’s a Pureblood – because she’s a Nott. Of course, they wouldn’t. 

Would they?


End file.
